


Balance

by Anime_Fun66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Businessman Erwin Smith, Danger, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gangster Levi, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Plot Twists, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Suspense, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fun66/pseuds/Anime_Fun66
Summary: "What does your heart say?""That I should choose you."Eren had been through enough drama especially when his father is trying to come back into his life after his mom died. But for Eren, the omega, he meets two Alphas Erwin Smith the businessman and Levi Ackerman the fear gangster. To his surprise he's stuck in a love triangle. However that's not the only thing he has to worried about.Find out  how Eren will deal with his father and the two alphas? Will he handle it or just fall apart?





	1. I

My fingers curled yet they felt like their itching for something-something I wanted to do then and even now. My breath hitched as my blood had boiled, just to see him standing there; my father, my own flesh and blood coming back after my mother's death. It sickens me to no end but he could see the disgust on my face which leads him to reach out towards me but I was agile and slapped his hand away from me. I knew better than this, to fall into this...trap. He wanted something I could tell in his eyes, he never came back just for me, his omega son. Mom must have left something behind and he wants it all to himself.

 

"Eren-"

 

"Don't! Just...don't. I really don't need your excuse of why you're here but I do need you to leave. You have no right to be here or in my presence." I said, restraining myself from wrapping my hands around his throat and choking the hell out of him.

 

"Eren just give me a chance to-"

 

"The chance you're only given is leaving. I have work to do and you're wasting my time from it, so just leave before I call the cops."

 

As to my surprise he listen, I watched him walk away back to his car. I quickly slam the door close not daring for him to look back like some puppy being punished for destroying the owners house and has to stay outside. That wasn't me, I'm not the soft and gullible Eren he always thought I would be. I change over the years and learn new things everyday including what is happening to the omegas. What I know is that we are disappearing for some reason, about over 30% of us has disappeared last year which infects the alpha about mating. They're becoming desperate and almost consider mating with each other but they'll never get any heirs that way. Now, they're do mating games when mating season comes around. They gather many omegas as much as they can and take them out into the forest then leave them there.

 

That is where the Alphas fun begin when the alarm sound the hunt and mating begins. Sometimes it turns bloody because two alphas will battle over one omega, whichever alpha wins the battle is the one that mates with omega. Its gruesome but entertaining for people who has those sick twisted minds. Yes, the whole thing is broadcast they skip out the mating part and just goes to the ones who are battling. It makes my stomach queasy when I watch and imagine if I was in their place. 

 

Just watching them tearing at each other throats, clawing, growling as blood splatter everywhere even on you. Then watch as the other Alpha die off as the light once in his eyes disappear into darkness. You just can't help but coward in fear of what will happen as the winning alpha approaches you. You can smell the pride and the dominance but you still have questions that would run in your head. Will they destroy you like they did the other one? Will they hurt you during mating? Do they want an heir from you? Are they nice? As these thoughts run into head our heart pumps with each stepping moments that an Alpha gets closer to an omega.

 

I took a deep breath then sigh softly and it doesn't take me long until I push those thoughts and memories about the mating games to the side. I had to finish my sewing for Mr. Erwin Smith, his suit had gotten tore and Armin told him about how I was really great with sewing and don't really charge that much. At that time, I wasn't sure I should be grateful or kill Armin because from the smell of his suit. He was an Alpha, a strong alpha. It sends shivers down my spine as I weave thread in and out making a perfect stitch that was hardly seen. Despite being uneasy about my scent going all over his suit my hand still kept steady of what I was doing. It was until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I yelped in surprise.

 

"Easy Eren, it's just me." The sound of Armin's voice call me down some what.

 

"Sorry," I mumbled. "This morning was unexpected."

 

"How so?" He sat down across from me with his eyebrow arched curious of what I'm about to say.

 

"Well my dad had shown up out of no where, he wanted me to take him back into my life just to make up those years that he has been gone."

 

"What did you say?"

 

"No, only because I know he's not really here for me Armin. He's after something else, something that my mother left behind and she had never told me about yet. And if it's possible it could be something to do with the omegas disappearing." My eyes shifted slightly down at the finished stitches as my finger runs it over nervously.

 

"Eren, I know you want to believe your mom is alive and that she might be preparing omega's for something but you need to put that behind plus it wasn't your fault that Mikasa had ran off and Annie is still look for her." Armin said, in a low voice.

 

I almost forgot about that. When Mikasa found her Alpha that she really love, I saw her eyes gleam with happiness but after an whole week of dark days that has been happening to omegas. That happiness was gone. She turn dark... _cold_ in fact that I couldn't recognize her at all and that one fateful night. Annie had came over to my house banging on the door in worriness and anger. I did my best to calm her down but of course I was still fear that she would hurt me but I still remain calm somehow. It was only after a few minutes that she calmed down and told me everything. Yes, I felt sadness but I wasn't crying for some unknown reason but I thought it was my fault because I told her about sanctuary for omegas to go to. I even had the map of that my mother had drawn but it could have been a fairy tale that my mother told me about. Which could have cause Mikasa to become lost or even worse  _dead._

 

I felt a hand on my thigh I know it was Armin ensuring me that everything will be okay but everything is _not_ okay. This whole omega disappearing could be my cause, they could be lost or dying out there looking for a sanctuary to call their own. Where alphas treat them with royals and respect that all the omegas community has been longing for. My shoulders tremble as tears were threatening to spill. I wanted to cry, throw the chairs around but throwing a tantrum won't do me any good or for the omegas and Mikasa. I'm not a kid anymore, I maybe an omega I still have to act strong like my mother raised me to be but the loving care of Armin says other wise. He took the jacket out from hands and set it on the arm chair. His arms wrapped around me embracing me in such a loving warmth that the tears spilled down my cheeks followed by whimpers and whines that escape from my lips.

 

There was times I wished things could be different but I know they would never come true especially everything I been through. Every wound that I had stitch myself with then have them reopen once again. There was times I let them bleed with the feelings but then I force myself to clean up and suture them once more. I couldn't stand myself of feeling weak but we all had it in ourselves, that when we feel weak we should cry about it. There was times that I should but that made feel weak, Armin says it's okay to feel weak and that I could come to him for help but I was too stubborn.

 

I pulled away then smiled at Armin softly, "Thank you Armin for being around even though I act stubborn."

 

That just made Armin smiled at my confession. "Is that mean you're going to stop being stubborn?"

 

"No," I snorted.

 

Armin pushed me away and that just made me laugh. Yep, he was still the same Armin that I always had him to be but he was the smart and wise one that lectures me like Mikasa would. Even without her around I always felt her lingering around me like she would always do when people try to pick on including Jean the beta. But, that doesn't really matter anymore.

 

"Are you done with Mr. Erwin Smith suit?" Armin asked picking the jacket.

 

"Yeah, its finish. I just need to wash it because you never told me that he was an Alpha!" My voice raise with anger and annoyance.

 

"I'm sorry, I never thought that important of what they are." He gave apologetic smile.

 

I scoffed. "Well it does especially when you have Alphas that are still out there looking for unmated omegas like its their duty now."

 

"Stop worrying, Eren. Erwin would never jump you like that especially when you're helping him out with his suit."

 

"He better," I gave a heavy sigh taking the jacket out of his hand as I got up. I had bad experience with Alphas especially when they try to mate with me but I was able to get away from them quickly. Even so anybody could do anything to you that's why I only   _trust no one but myself..._

 

TBC...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Erwin and his father comes back to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter enjoy

I couldn't believe that Armin talked me into this. I was standing in front of the Survey Corps Inc. it was amazing how big it was but fear ran through me as I walked towards it, going inside the giant building. There were so many Alphas that I was happy to take my suppressant to hide my omega scent. Even though I should take it every day but it was like birth controls that women take but the side effect with mine I get too emotional about everything and I hate that. I grunted realizing my thoughts keep getting me off of the track, as I finally made it to the secretary desk.

"I'm Eren Yeager, I'm here to see Erwin Smith." I gulped as the secretary looked up at me with harden eyes as she was studying my actions then they quickly soften up as she nodded. Her fingers moved quickly against the keyboard as she was putting me in the system or looking me up.

"Eren Yeager," she repeats my name back with a mumble like she was trying it out. "Ah, here you are and you're here right on time too. So you go down the hall and on your right is the elevators take that to the 40th floor. Here's your pass and someone will direct you the rest of the way once you reach that floor."

As I process everything she had said I slowly nodded and took the pass, clipping it on my pocket fold. I head towards the elevators where she told me where they will be. I hit the up button then waited, the more I wait, the more people came waiting for the elevator as well. Finally, the elevator ding; I quickly walked in then press the 40th while everyone else came in and press their floor. I stood back in the corner, riding the elevator out as I took slow deep breaths to calm myself. I never sense so many Alphas in my life that I was becoming fidgety but I kept myself calm. I didn't want to people looking at me like some freak.

As each floor went by the less and fewer Alphas were in the elevator with me. I was able to restructure myself again as the elevator opens the doors to my floor. I stepped off and looked around seeing how calm also quiet it was on the floor. Though the atmosphere was almost relaxing as it had warm colors that felt inviting to be on this floor. My eyes shifted to a picture of a young face with blonde hair and blues with brown thick eyebrows that could be trimmed up considering how big they were. This person had a genuine smile on his face, right under the picture was the name Erwin Smith in bold black letters.

"Eren Yeager?"

My head snapped over to a young voice, a woman, with red bob cut hair and pretty white smile. She's an omega, yes, but she was mated. I could tell by her aura, which was strange because I could never tell who was mated and wasn't, actually, no omega could but I brushed it off quickly then return the smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Petra, Erwin has been expecting you, follow me." Then she walked away with me towing right behind her. The more I go deeper inside this area, the more relaxed I get. There was barely anybody here only a few people here and there but they pay no attention to me but their work or the people they were talking to. I stopped when we came to a door that had Mr. Smith name on it.

Petra knocked on the door before going in. As I waited outside for her to let me know I could go in I took the time and text Armin another, thank you for helping me out. He knows I've been through so much but I know I should get over it. It was just every single time I would think about it. My blood would boil over thinking ways I should have to prevent things but of course, that would never happen as usual. Stop giving yourself hope Eren! It's stupid, there's nothing you can do to change it that was sadly true. I can not change the past, Armin says I could alter my future but that would be impossible.

"Mr. Yeager," Petra's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "He's ready to see you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you," I gave a smile I could muster up then walked inside while she closed the door behind me. I looked back at it then forward as my eyes widen for a moment. Seeing Mr. Smith sitting there. He was definitely more handsome than the picture in the hallway yet again his eyebrows should be trimmed but I ignore that fact as I gulped back my nervousness and shuffled forwards a bit.

"Hi..Mr. Smith, I'm Eren Yeager, Armin told you about me...that I could sew the hole that was in your jacket." _Keep it together Eren...he's nothing but a costumer...a tall handsome- no I can't think that._ My breath hitch as his sparkly blue eyes looked straight into my turquoise ones then his lips curled into a soft smile that made me melt.

"Oh yes, Armin wasn't kidding when he said that you could do it in a day." Of course, Armin would give little details about me but I just nodded and handed him over the jacket. His hand touched mine for a moment as I felt how warm and soft they were. I did my best to blush but I fail miserably as the heat spread across my cheeks making him chuckled. "I see you never get out much,"

"I do, I just never seen someone as handsome as you." I blushed even more with embarrassment this time. I couldn't believe I said that without think as I looked down at my feet. It seems I learn to his amusement as I heard a low chuckle coming from him.

"That is kind of you Mr. Yea-"

"Call me Eren," I interject.

"Then you can call me Erwin." He sends me another kind smile, this time a little wider than before. After that, he turns into a more serious business tone, "how much?"

"What?" I squeaked out from his sudden change of tone.

"For sewing my suit, how much?"

"$25."

Erwin got up from his chair and walked over to me. He gently took my hand a set a $100 in my hand before leaning in close towards my ear. "Keep the change," he whispered sending chills down my spine of how husky his voice is then I nodded meekly.

I pulled my hand away and stuffed the 100 dollar bill into my pocket, "pleasure doing business with you, Erwin."

"The pleasure is all mine." He returns the warming grin he had a few minutes ago. That was my cue to leave out the office despite everything I thought I fear would happen, it didn't and that just made feel giggly inside like a teenage girl after meeting Mr. Smith or Erwin.

***

Even though the morning was bright and sunny by the time I came out of the building a clap of thunder follow by lightning had lighted the sky. I was so happy that Armin had checked the weather for me because if he didn't I would be soaked from the storm. I open my umbrella and walked to my 2007 Nissan Altima, it was red and not much like the cars today but she still gets me around to places I needed to be. I was only half way there until someone cut me off.

"Excuse m- you again, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again," I gritted.

"Eren you can ignore even kick me off the property but I'm still your father-"

"No, you still pain the ass," I said, huffing at him while he frowned. Grisha doesn't really like how I'm acting but what does he think he's going to get a hug, tears, and the words _I miss you_ then he got his head way too far stuck up his ass for that.

"Son, I know you don't trust me," I scoffed at that sentence; damn right I don't. "But, please let us sit down like adults and talk about this. I really need to speak with you about something-something very important."

"Why can't we speak it out here? huh? You always say things that are important but it's not." I argued.

"If we speak it out here then it would cause trouble just please Eren, hear me out."

"I am hearing you out and you're going to tell me a bunch of lies. I need to get home before the weather get worse unless you have something that is _really_ important, Mr. Yeager then I suggest you do not bother me." I watched him wince when I used his last name even so I was satisfied with what I said then walked around hurrying to get inside my car. Then I drove off with my knuckles turning white, a part of me wanted to slap or hurt him while the other part me was curious of what he had to say.

_Get a grip, it could've been a trap..._ yes it could've been but my heart never said it was. I sighed softly turning on the radio to kill the painful silence that causes my thoughts to spring back to life. It took a while as music play favorite songs of mine that I hummed to. I needed a break from my father, but this is the second time, though it did felt like a warning for me. Maybe it was in important and I was too stubborn to realize it. I'm too far stuck in the past that I wasn't with the future anymore, _no Eren you did the right thing. Grisha always wanted to see how weak and gullible you can be. Just showing only proves him wrong was your best bet. But was it?_

I groaned in frustration as I realize that I'm getting nowhere with my thoughts. That was when I headed a different direction, I needed to talk to him, to Armin maybe he could help me settle things out with my thoughts. As I pulled up into the driveway I notice his curtains were drawn back and the lights were on. I knew he was home but I felt like something wasn't right, it was the atmosphere that kept telling me that I shouldn't go in but I got out of my car anyways. I quickly shut the car door and ran up onto the porch, I knocked on the door softly only to have it open by itself.

_Unlocked?_ I pushed the door, even more, walking inside. _Armin never has the door unlocked, not for a reason_. "Armin?" I called out to him. I hear nothing but the sound of the heavy rain from outside when I left the door open. I kept moving quietly as I listen to any movements at all. There was was clunk above me. _On the second floor,_ I thought moving up the stair with careful steps. One not wanting to spook him and two the steps seem freshly mop that I didn't want to tumble down the stairs considering that I'm a bit soaked from the rain.

My breath hitch as I smell that familiar scent when Petra approaches me. Armin had _mated_ but to who? My curious had risen up inside me as I reach the last step. The bedroom door was slightly ajar but I question myself whether I should go in or not. And I did, I push the door slightly for what I saw was I never expected.

"Horseface?" I growled.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love the second chapter, more is on the way, leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks. And thank you for reading, bye~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks more will be on the way soon. Thanks for reading my friends, see ya in the next chapter! Bye~


End file.
